Discord Himself Would be Proud
by Altariaclaws
Summary: MLP Princess Luna is confident in her abilities as a master. Firefly Chaser knows she can make her teacher proud, and she will do anything to succeed. Even if it means taking on Princess Celestia's student Twilight Sparkle and her friends, with her own posse.
1. Prolouge

**THE TWO YEAR MARK OF TWILIGHT'S APPRENTICESHIP**

"I already said Luna! You can't have an apprentice!"

Luna trembled with the strong urge to tackle her older sister as she stomped through the astronomy tower, her turquoise eyes burning with a deep fury.

She knew that things weren't fair, all through her life, but this was aggravating._ Really_ aggravating. From the day their parents died, King Nightmare and Queen Gloria, the sisters would always be rival in everything. Luna always knew though, that one thing that Celestia would always get, was her way.

With those rose colored eyes and the soft and day sparkling colors of her waving mane, her sister could charm anyone into thinking she was sweet, soft, kind, and a perfect ruler for their kingdom. But sometimes, Luna almost thought she was a demon.

The indigo colored alicorn snapped back, wings spread, "Why do you get one but I don't? You're not a _queen Celestia!_"

The elder sister glared at her younger sibling, hurt settling into her eyes as she plopped down on the floor onto one of Luna's plush blankets that she dragged up into the tower. She sighed, and a sudden comeback filled her mind and exploded out of her mouth with fury.

"Not yet."

Luna stiffened, anger heating every part of her body as she growled, "What."

Celestia realized her mistake, and panic flooded her gaze as she stuttered, "I-I mean- Luna-," Her younger sister cut her off by stomping onto the deck with the telescope and lashing her wings on the air, flying out of Canterlot and into Equestria beyond.

_I will get my own apprentice._ Luna thought these words with venom dripping through her mind and into her eyes, making a violent shudder pass through her body. The feeling of magic laced through her as she dropped lower in altitude. Cloudsdale sat potently in front of her, and Luna steered her way towards it.

Young pegasi played air football, while some did tricks, laughing and playing. The site made a small smile tug at the princess's muzzle, but she thought back stubbornly to getting an apprentice. Celestia usually associated with earth ponies and unicorns, not paying too much attention to the pegasi.

She barely even used her wings half the time!

But Luna loved her wings, not minding her horn but still knowing that she could never fly herself into the sky with it. The feeling of rushing wind and the gentle wetness of clouds never ceased to make it feel even more enchanted then magic itself. Wings made her feel _free._

The Wonderbolt Academy sat boldly in front of Luna, Spitfire spitting her venom at new recruits on the clouds below. A row of peagsi stood in front of her in attention, all of them harboring fear in their new recruit eyes.

The only two who didn't were a deep red pony with a midnight colored mane, and a pure black pony with a black and yellow striped mane. Yellow stars dotted her tail, and a sliver of silver cut through the bottom of her tail. A small butterfly net capturing a firefly resembled her cutie mark. A bomb represented the deep red pony's.

The two looked fearless as they lifted up their chins at the yelling sergeant, determination coursing through their eyes. Luna couldn't help but admire their courage at the fearful military pony. But something caught her eye as she was turning away.

The black pony was uttering something, concentration splayed throughout her eyes along with the fearlessness. She was muttering a spell!

Confusion ran itself through Luna's blood as she watched more carefully, thinking, _But that's not possible. Only unicorns can do magic!_

The pegasus continued to mutter the spell, and jerked her head an inch as she finished, watching Spitfire carefully. Suddenly, one of the fire colored drill sergeant's wings turned ten times bigger than the other, and the rest of the crew laughed along with the pony, mischief glowing through her eyes. The dark red pony turned to his friend, grinning viciously_. Yes._

Spitfire spat on the cloud, growling to herself as she stalked away quickly to the infirmary. Luna couldn't help laughing at the pure rage look on her face.

Suddenly, a tidal wave of knowingness crashed over the princess. _That _pony. She was the one. Who needed a horn if you could just mutter magic and make it happen? The mischief pattering through her eyes, the grin she shot at her friend, and the magical pegasus swag.

She was the apprentice.


	2. The New Mane Six

**PPRESENT TIME**

Firefly Chaser bit her lip to keep from laughing as Derpy fell for the umpteenth time, stuttering with a twisted grin, "I just don't know what went wrong!" Trixie looked up from the map she was studying, snarling with a grim look, "Yes we know that's your slogan. Now can you stop falling into stuff?! I'm trying to concentrate!"

They were all in a café in Canterlot, the sunny day warm and inviting,and Derpy was of course, making everyone laugh. Besides the magical unicorn studying a map.

The black pegasus eyed her grumpy best friend, and giving Derpy a sympathetic look snapped back, "What's with you?"

Trixie narrowed her red tinted violet eyes as she glared up, but before she could retort, Lyra came up excitedly. The blue moon colored unicorn turned to the light green one, snapping, "What?" Then mocking her with fake goo goo eyes and a squealy voice, added, "Did Lightning Dash look at you again!?"

Lyra glared at her, the topaz yellow in her eyes darkening as she growled back, "No." Her friend only flipped her light blue hair with a small snarl under her breath, studying the weathered map once more.

The light green pony continued though, after glaring at Trixie for a moment, with her eyes shining, hidden with unknown joy.

"Princess Luna wants to see you!"

A jolt of energy roused the milkshake slurping pegasus, shooting through her and erupting in her heart. It was finally time to know what was going on!

About a month ago, Princess Luna had warned Firefly Chaser that a great test would be bestowed upon her, far from her studies of fighting tactics and magic. A test that would come at a great challenge, and an interesting turn of events. And by the deep determination burning in Luna's eyes, Firefly knew that it was a personal and serious subject.

Another jolt went through her as she climbed up through the astronomy tower, leaving her friends at the café where they were planning a hiking trip for the Princess of Night. Suddenly, she ran into Trixie's boyfriend, Bomb.

"Firefly." He stated, smirking his cocky smile. His sky blue eyes had a shade of wind, and his dark red feathers were ruffled with the breezes. Probably delivering bombs, Firefly guessed sarcastically in her head, and said a greeting to him.

"Visiting master I'm guessing? What is she having you do now, tie ribbons around scrolls?" His usual arrogance was expected, but today it rubbed her the wrong way.

With anger shining in her eyes, she snapped "Actually no. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Reiir." He made an angry cat noise to describe her as he spread his wings farther apart, a deep amusement hidden in his eyes that Chaser didn't see. Passing past her, he wing fived her and called as he flapped off, "Later Firefly."

Shaking her head and mane, the black pegasus continued up the stairs, knowing she could use her wings but not really in the mood to.

After finally climbing up the last step, Firefly peered into the small chamber, calling out, "I'm here!"

Luna was standing by her small dark wood desk, stocked with rolls and sheets of parchment scratched with star constellations. The princess wore a calm smiling expression as she turned, her turquoise eyes shining brightly with quiet determination, and she responded, "Firefly Chaser. I'm guessing you saw Bomb on your way here."

Grimacing, her apprentice nodded, dislike shining in her amethyst eyes. Luna smiled to herself as she turned around, putting on her serious face. Truthfully, she shipped the two, but she knew Firefly would never do that to her friend.

Even the thought of friendship brought her back to the test she had set out before her and Firefly, and it made her happy thoughts vanish and turn and twist into pure determination. That's all Luna ever was. Determination. Determination to not make a fool of herself, to not be second fiddle, to be a true leader for her people.

Determination to prove Celestia wrong.

"Uh, Master Luna?" her apprentice asked cautiously, eyeing how her leader had gone stiff. The princess turned, forcing a smile and saying ,"Sorry. Blanked out there for a minute. As I was saying, your test is here. I'm sure you've heard about the six ponies who now wield the elements of harmony." She glanced over to her apprentice as she stalked over to her star constellation table, and Firefly nodded fiercely, excitement replacing her irritation.

Luna continued in her thick mid evil accent. "Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and my sister's apprentice," she cleared her throat with a twinge of jealousy blossoming in her eyes, "Twilight Sparkle. You already know that Celestia does not know about you, and I planned to keep it that way. But you don't deserve to be in the shadow of another apprentice when you can match her, and maybe even extend beyond her abilities. This," the shadow princess gestured, "is your test."

Firefly sat down on a plush royal purple blanket and listened intently, grinning with a strong sense of mischief lacing through her.

**A/N- I'll make the next chapter longer! :D and btw, Lightning Dash is a made up character, not Lightning _Dust,_ Rainbow's friend/enemy**


	3. Welcome to Ponyville

**A/N: Warning for Twilight Sparkle fans! I slightly hated on her this chapter! **

Firefly trotted down the white marble stairs, grinning viciously and taking off flying to the café. By now, all of her friends had gathered there, with Bomb making Trixie laugh instead of glower.

"Hey guys. Good news."

Midnight Flame, a dark blue pegasus with a night black mane speckled with stars and a mystical blue flame as her cutie mark, eyed her first with excitement and curiosity. "What is it?! What did she say?!"

Vinyl shook her blue and light blue mane impatiently, her magenta glasses shading her occasionally seen pink eyes.

Firefly blurted it out quickly, eager to go to Ponyville and kick some lavender unicorn butt.

"Well, Princess Luna said that Twilight Sparkle is too full of herself being Celestia's student and that her friends can be anypony in the world and don't deserve to be the only elements of harmony with six other ponies that possess six other elements that they missed which she thinks all of us have and that Celestia's been her shadow for long enough and that we can take down Twilight and her gang, proving Celestia wrong and weak."

They all stared at her with wide and unbelieving eyes, until Midnight hoof-pumped the air.

"AWESOME!"

* * *

The moon shone down mystically on the six friends as they waited by the train station, eager to get on their plan.

Derpy and Midnight were playing air tag as Vinyl beat boxed, while Trixie was smiling and laughing with her boyfriend, who was (much to Firefly's irritation) going with them.

Lyra sat down beside Firefly, who was watching the astronomy tower behind them. "So, what are our elements of harmony? You know, the ones that Celestia missed?"

The black pegasus flipped her yellow streaked mane, impatient for the train but answering happily, "Princess Luna doesn't know. That's another thing we're here to find out."

The light green unicorn eyed her confusedly, not getting it. "But she thinks we have them anyway? That's a lot of confidence…"

Firefly stood up, hearing a distant train whistle as she responded quickly, "It's not just about the elements. Master wasn't allowed to have an apprentice, mainly because Celestia didn't trust her to either one: not raise her own personal army. Or two: Outshine her. If I'm better than Twilight Sparkle, then Celestia will be proven wrong, and Master the better teacher. The whole nation will find that even if you're older, it doesn't mean that you're better than your younger sister who you banished to the moon."

Lyra nodded with a new sense of confidence, as the six friends all didn't mind Celestia, but thought that Luna could rule her people ten times better. Maybe make sure that all of the evil villains of the past were actually defeated?

As the whistle sounded closer, Firefly slung her saddlebags over and onto her back, flying a foot off the ground and adding on, "Besides, who needs to know the square root of 546 anyway? At least Luna teaches me how to run an army, fight, and aerodynamics. Will you use math in war?"

Derpy flew with splayed wings through them, spinning out of control as she cheered, "NOPE!" Lyra and Firefly laughed, and the six friends piled onto the just landed and colorful train.

"All aboard! Next stop, Ponyville!"

Firefly, Lyra, Trixie, Midnight, Vinyl, and Derpy all grinned with determination shining deeply within them, glowing through their personalities for the world to see.

* * *

Applejack whooped as Rainbow Dash ran through her aerodynamic practices, speeding through Ponyville in a flash of rainbow.

"Wonderful Dash! Real' good sugarcube! You'll win that contest for sure!"

The sky blue pegasus speeded to a stop in front of her friend, grinning with her easy confidence. "I know! NO one can top the Dash!"

She raced on the ground, pushing off into the clouds with the moon shining on her rainbow colored mane. Doing flips and powerful flaps and dives, she looked professional with the calculating look gleaming in her rose colored eyes.

Twilight Sparkle trotted up to the awestruck Applejack, waving a lavender hoof in front of her leaf green eyes, asking with amusement, "Earth to AJ."

The orange earth pony blinked a couple of times and then turned to Twilight with a smile, "Hey sugarcube. Rainbow's gonna blow away the crowd with her tricks. Wanna watch?"

The unicorn shook her head, gesturing towards her pile of overflowing books in her shiny/plastic saddle bag with a huge ear-to-ear grin. "I have books waiting for me."

Applejack almost bristled, and she bit back an ear stinging retort. She was too busy reading _books _to watch her friend practice some moves for a competition. Classy.

But the earth pony merely gave a half grin that came out like a sort of snarl. "Yeah, the books will probably miss you if you don't glance at them. Have a nice study session."

Twilight had a confused look on her face as AJ went back to watching Rainbow Dash soar quickly through the lavender colored clouds that the moon shone upon, as if trying to decide if Applejack was mad or not.

She trotted off though after another second, shrugging it off and getting excited about her fruitful studying that she was going to accomplish. Learning about math decimals was so much fun!

Rainbow flew like lightning to the ground, causing pebbles and clots of dirt to jump up around her hooves. "Where did Twi go?"

Applejack was staring after the unicorn, an angry and distant look in her eyes as she swallowed behind gritted teeth, replying, "Oh, she had something way more important to do than to watch you. You know how much fun studying worthless decimals is."

Rainbow Dash's eyes hardened, and she shared a cold look with her friend. "Why am I not surprised?"

The earth pony was going to respond when a call interrupted them, making them look over Rainbow's shoulder.

A black and yellow pegasus led Derpy, Lyra, Vinyl, A deep blue pegasus, and _Trixie _towards them with confidence as she exclaimed, "Hi. We're looking for somepony."

Applejack snarled furiously at the moon blue unicorn with the red tinted eyes that had stayed that way after the alicorn amulet incident. "TRIXIE! What in carnation's do you think you're doing back here?!"

Rainbow flew up a short distance in the air and sneered with her arms folded cockily across her chest, "Yeah! Do you need another tail whooping? Because we'll be happy to give one to you."

Trixie narrowed her eyes, and they flashed the dangerous side affect red color. Derpy and Midnight held her back from tackling the two ponies.

They had known about Trixie's dream to travel the land, always wanting to be a magician that left people in awe. After a while it affected her attitude, making her over confident in her powerful magic. Twilight had broke her into pieces, crushing her dreams and making her have no confidence in herself or her magic. The most she really did with it was move things and teach Firefly more tricks.

But she had been practicing, after the apprentice of Princess Luna told her about their upcoming reunion. Harder and stronger, uttering powerful and magical words that weaved her confidence back together like the harps that Lyra stringed.

It made her the old Trixie that she was before, just without the foolish 'Great and Powerful' part. Eager to prove herself and show Equestria that she could make her star shine brighter than anypony else.

Firefly flipped her mane at them, saying coldly, "Relax. We just want to know where the library is."

Applejack and Rainbow Dash exchanged looks, and then glared at them suspiciously. The orange earth pony finally answered carefully, a heated look in her eyes. "The Golden Oak library is over there. Enjoy." The drawn out, 'enjoy' made Firefly raise an eye, but she strode past them with her friends right by her side, shooting glares at the other two ponies. Only Derpy gave them a weird face and with a laugh, crashed into another thing.

Vinyl picked her up with her magic, and the six friends flew and walked to the library, Firefly glancing at Midnight, who grinned, and knocked on the worn door with the painted candle.

The lavender unicorn that they had been waiting for was talking to her assistant as she opened the door, her nose lifted in the air and her eyes closed as she called, "Well, yes Spike, but I said Now!"

The distressed unicorn turned to the posse, sighing loudly with her ears folded back and asked with annoyance, "Can I help you?"

Firefly had flown an inch off the ground, and she smiled with bittersweetness as the rest of the gang gave Twilight a look through narrowed eyes.

"Hello _Twilight Sparkle._" A sour note dawned in the pegasus's voice, for this unicorn was the one who had taken Princess's Luna's place in Celestia's heart. "I have a message for you from Princess Luna."

The lavender unicorn perked up at that, flicking her ears back in place and looking curious and proud, like she was going to win an award. It made Firefly Chaser want to slap her across the face.

The black pegasus flew forward an inch, crossing her arms and saying with a smug tone, "Twilight, how would you feel if you weren't the only princess apprentice?"

Twilight Sparkle blinked, not understanding the question at all. By now, a small purple and green dragon had clambered by her side, snarling, "Trixie!" in a little boy voice.

But his boss paid no attention to his comment, just stared at the pony in front of her.

Firefly Chaser slightly smirked at her expression, wishing she could take a picture of it forever.

"I'm Princess Luna's apprentice."


	4. Honey Raisin Toffee Bread

**A/N: Here's another chapter! Thank you Ava for your review and support! (Also thanks for helping me get off my tail and type!);D Enjoy!**

Twilight Sparkle's expression was pure surprise and disbelief, and Spike just started laughing. "You? You're a pegasus! You can't do _magic!_"

Firefly narrowed her eyes, muttering a spell under her breath, and suddenly the purple and green dragon had a mustache. "AWESOME!" he cried, bouncing up excitedly and running his claws over it, now not paying attention to the gaping lavender unicorn and the others.

Twilight Sparkle shot her a dubious doubtful look and snapped, "Wait, wait, wait, wait. You're, a-a, pegasus that can do magic? Th-that's not possible."

Midnight Flame clicked her teeth, smiling smugly from the air. "Better believe it sister! AND she's Princess Luna's appren-." She was cut off by Trixie, who had closed her muzzle with a cloudy blue magic. "We didn't come here to brag Midnight."

The pegasus gave a short glare at her, but then left It off with a smirk as she narrowed her eyes at the lavender unicorn.

Twilight lowered her head a little, eyes furrowed together, trying to figure it all out. "Luna, Luna, had an apprentice? But she, she-," Firefly cut her off, amethyst eyes burning. "_Princess _Luna to you."

The unicorn gave a slight nod of discomfort, as if it was the first time she was saying it like that. Then she continued on, blurting, "But Princess Celestia said I was the only one!"

Trixie, who was reformed a little bit, couldn't help but sneer, violet and red tinted eyes jeering. "Jealous, Twilight Sparkle?"

The same navy blue pegasus the unicorn had contradicted earlier muttered sullenly, "we didn't come to brag Trixie…."

Derpy gave a crooked smile to the whole group, chattering cheerfully, "Now there's two apprentices in the princess circle!"

Celestia's student tightened her jaw, and narrowed her eyes as the purple and green dragon in the background danced around singing nonsense '_my mustache, is the most wonderful thing in the world. It can sing and dance! It can fly really fast and wear pants! YES, My mustache CAANNNNNNNN!'_

Then the response that had been sitting in her mind spat out through her muzzle. "Princess Celestia will hear about this!"

Firefly grinned, her eyes sparking with triumph. It was time to make Princess Luna the shining star that she knew her teacher dreamed of being,(but never said anything).

"I'm counting on it."

* * *

Firefly blinked open her eyes sleepily, seeing 6 am on the clock. It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't in Cloudsdale or Canterlot, but the quaint town of Ponyville.

A bare peak of sunlight stretched into her eyes, growing inch by inch as the sun rose farther into the sky. _Good bye precious night._ It had been a small ritual that the black pegasus had kept when she had become Princess Luna's apprentice. She had always liked the night better than the day anyway. Better for hiding her night black hide while she did pranks.

Firefly rolled over on her plush blanket, the one she had had since she was a filly. It had the Wonderbolts stitched on it, looking dutifully at the sky. The blanket had been laid not very carefully on the floor, in between Lyra's harp one and Midnight's Wonderbolt one as well.

Derpy had somehow ended up on the ceiling fan(?!) and Trixie slept with Vinyl in the bed. Bomb was parked by the foot of the bed, snoring like a rabid bear. It made Firefly laugh, and she clambered up to look out the window.

It had been a good layer of time since she had last visited Ponyville, and it hadn't changed much from what she remembered. Sugarcube Corner still looked bright and cheery since she had last seen it, and the pegasus could practically smell the honey toffee raisin bread that was always warm and melted in your mouth.

Firefly glanced at her friends, than picked up her coin pouch, slinging it over her neck with a chime of coins. The friends had gotten a one bedded room to conserve money, as Luna always said that you must get what you want by working for it, meaning she wasn't going to hand them a inn room _or _breakfast.

Firefly trotted down the stairs, greeting the receptionist and walking outside the warm inn, feeling a cool morning breeze brush her wings and invite her into the wind. The pegasus shook her head, as if refusing. Toffee honey raisin bread was waiting for her.

"Wait up!"

Princess Luna's apprentice turned to see Bomb pacing towards her, a sleepy smirk on his face. "Where are you headed?"

Firefly bit back a small growl of annoyance, but responded irritably. "I _was _going to the bakery to buy breakfast for everyone. Why did you wake up so early?"

The dark red pegasus's sky blue eyes shined through his night black mane, shining with arrogance. "Because I felt like it?

The girl pegasus rolled her eyes, turning to stalk towards the bakery. Half the time, she swore he had a crush on her, the other half, she thought he was trying to make her life as annoying as possible.

They walked in silence to the cute cake and frosting themed shop, greeted by a delicious wafting smell that had their mouths watering just as they walked past the threshold. Chocolatley colors and pinstripes made the whole place feel like your mother's homemade desserts. Bomb grinned. "Well now I'm in the mood for cupcakes."

"DID SOMEPONY SAY CUPCAKES?!"

The dark red pegasus closed his eyes half way with a distressed look. "I take it back."

His friend gave him a confused look as a bouncy pink earth pony sprung out of the kitchen, like a brand new spring. Her balloon blue eyes were wild with excitement. "HI! I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU BEFORE! ARE YOU FROM CLOUDSDALE? OR CANTERLOT? PROBABLY ONE OR THE OTHER, 'CUSE YOU'RE A PEGASUS AND ALMOST NO ONE LIVES IN THE EVERFREE FOREST, BUT ALSO BECAUSE PONYVILLE ISN'T VISITED MUCH AND-,"

The crazy earth pony was cut off by Mrs. Cake, who glanced nervously at the two surprised pegasi and then yanked the bright pony from her bouncing spree. After whispering rapidly to her, the curly haired pony quickly zipped back into the kitchen, leaving the short blue owner sighing with relief.

"I'm so sorry, Pinkie Pie just had chocolate covered espresso beans. Not my wisest decision, I must say….." but Mrs. Cake popped out of her zone in an instant, smiling at the two pegasi and asking kindly, "But anyway, May I get you something?"

It took Firefly a minute to snap out of her zone of confusion and surprise, and she shook her head before answering with a bright smile. "Oh, yes please! One loaf of honey toffee raisin bread, one loaf of cinnamon bread, a honey bun, a chocolate covered doughnut, a chocolate cupcake, and a whole box of muffins please."

The bright blue earth pony looked doubtful as she exclaimed, "One whole box of muffins? Are you sure?"

Firefly and Bomb traded inside joke glances with smiles. "We're sure."

* * *

Derpy finished her muffins before anypony could even take a bite, and she curled up with her muffin blanket and fell asleep with a small thank you. The other six friends enjoyed the treats while trading plans.

Firefly sunk her teeth into half of the loaf of honey toffee raisin bread and gave a contented sigh, the toffee melting in her mouth and the honey as sweet as flowers, while the raisins were soft and chewy.

Midnight interrupted her daydream, exclaiming around her mouthful of the other half of the toffee honey raisin bread, "Well, I can take on Rainbow Dash. I think."

Trixie chomped through her honey bun beside Bomb, snorting (Kinda unladylike) "Ha! You could out trick her in your sleep!" The other friends added on 'yeahs!' and the dark blue pegasi smiled happily, exclaiming, "Thanks guys! That means a lot!"

Vinyl nodded furiously, but then thought for a moment. "Wait, you know that Flight contest that's coming up? I bet you could total her in that!" Lyra whipped up from her doughnut, her face covered in creamy chocolate frosting and added on excitedly, "definitely! You could do the Lunar flame!"

Midnight looked hopeful and doubtful at the same time. "You think so?" The team hoof bumped her, and the magical night colored pegasus whooped, her yellow striped mane flipping around her face as her cutie mark, a net with a firefly outside it, seemed to glow,

"We know so!"


	5. Soaring Wings Tournament

**A/N: Thank you so much for the supportive reviews Ava and Ninth Tail! They mean a lot to me :D This is also like, the super edition chapter(JK) but it's almost three thousand words ^^ Hope everyone enjoys!**

Rainbow Dash stretched her wings, rolling the bones and feathers thoroughly in their sockets.

The sun rose sleepily in front of her, as the 5 am light burned away the small cloak of mist resting on Equestria. The sky blue pegasus could practically imagine Princess Celestia raising her hooves over her flowing mane commandingly, raising up the ball of fire from its nightly rest.

Blinking her rose colored eyes at the scene before her, Rainbow captured every detail of the Cloudsdale training field. Dozens of pegasi circled around an arena, zooming through golden hoops and in between pillars of cloud. Others stretched out or lifted weights among the puffy clouds.

"ATTENTION PEGASI!"

Rainbow Dash snapped her head around to see Spitfire looking as menacing as ever. Her burning golden eyes made the general look like she wanted to kill someone.

"You have exactly on hour till it's time to begin the competition! DO YOU READ ME?!"

All of the attentive and gathered pegasi let out a unified shout of, "YES MA'AM!" The shimmering general raised her head fiercely, and then snapped, "GOOD. Then get back to work!"

A few stragglers repeated yes ma'am, but most started practicing their super special tricks quickly, trying to impress the Wonderbolt's leader while she hung around.

Rainbow snorted in her head. _Idiots. _

After thirty more minutes of tedious workouts, the sky colored pegasus was just starting to feel enough stretched out to fly a couple of laps. _Okay rainbow. Show them enough to make them scared, but not enough to make them know what to expect._

She lashed her wings onto the cool morning air, feeling her lithe body start to get the zing of speed. Zipping around the stadium in five times in ten seconds, a rainbow streak had dazzled some of the other competitors, who pointed and gawked at the stream of rainbow colors.

Rainbow Dash felt a surge of triumph, and she grinned awesomely at the gaping ponies. But none of them returned her smile or made any indication of seeing it. Then the pegasus realized they weren't gaping at her. She looked behind her.

A navy blue pegasus with a night speckled mane raced around the arena so fast, that her tail looked like a streak of night behind her like Rainbow's occasionally did. The newcomer even had a whistle zip from her wings, like a jetplane.

But why did she seem so familiar?

The pegasus stopped short, landing in front of two pegasi, Derpy and a night black one with a yellow star spangled tail and yellow striped mane. They talked and laughed, oddly reminding Rainbow of her friends on the ground.

Why did she feel threatened?

The sky colored pegasus trotted over the clouds, the sun beginning to warm her feathers as she stopped in front of them. They turned to her with friendly expressions in their eyes, along with curiosity.

"Uh, hi." Rainbow stamped out, shaking her mane awkwardly. She felt like a new student on the first day of school, with nothing much to say. She also felt like she was crashing a party, which was _so _not her air.

"I'm-" The navy blue cut her off, eyes excited but mysterious. "Rainbow Dash?" The pegasus glanced down at her name, but tilted her head suspiciously. The navy pegasus continued unfazed, "Rumor says you're the best to ever come out of Cloudsdale."

The triumph of the rumor filled Rainbow Dash's confidence for a moment, and she puffed out her chest, saying proudly, "Yep, that's right!"

Derpy crossed her arms with pride too, and announced happily, "Well you've met your match! I'm competing too!"

The rainbow striped pegasus's mouth dropped open, and she half considered flying as fast as she could to get everypony out before Derpy hit the place with lightning.

Then the gray and yellow maned pegasus added on, chirping, "Just kidding!"

The navy blue pegasus and night black one smiled at her antics, then turned their attention back to the star flier.

"So, are the rumors true? Do you have this thing in the bag with no competition?" They asked, and the sky blue colored pegasus folded her wings on her back uncomfortably, shifting.

"Well, I think I have competition now." She replied wistfully, a forced smile spreading like sap onto her face.

It was the truth, in the first second Rainbow saw the flier for the Soaring Wings tournament, she actually _did _think that she had it in the bag. Now, doubt and fear flooded her mind; this was the contest she had been anticipating for months, and now someone was going to steal her thunder.

Stubbornness coursed through her. _No. _This was the chance she had been waiting for, and _no one_ was going to steal her uniform for the Wonderbolts.

"But of course, I _am _the best flyer in Equestria." She said smugly, trying to erase the remnants of fear from her eyes. What was she talking about? She was Rainbow Dash; you couldn't find a speck of fear dwelling in her.

The night black one raised one eye, lifting up her chin defiantly. Her other friend did the same. Derpy just looked happily at the three with crisscrossed eyes. There was something about these ponies, something, that made Rainbow seem like they could _taste _her fear. Bitterness filled her.

The navy blue one smiled at her, her dusty midnight blue eyes friendly. If she was scared, then none of it showed across her face. "I'm Midnight Flame." Her best friend gave a small nod to Rainbow. "Firefly Chaser."

"WATCH OUT!"

A dark red male pegasus came flying out of nowhere, his inky black tail streaming out behind him as he almost crashed into the group.

Almost.

Rainbow's mind almost exploded as she saw Firefly mutter a quick _spell. _A _spell._

A weird part of the sky blue's brain almost immediately assumed that Twilight had something to do with this; it was pretty much tradition that Twilight was involved with something, if it meant sticking her nose in where it didn't belong or not. But the problem was, that the embodiment of loyalty hadn't spoken to the unicorn, still a little grudged that she thought math problems above her tricks.

The male pegasus crashed into a golden force field like a smashing into a brick wall. Firefly let it up when he slid onto the clouds, wincing in pain.

"You really have to tell me next time you're gonna do that Flashlight."

The enchanted pegasus shot him a glare with no sympathy, and snapped, "I told you not to call me that."

Shooting her a charming smirk, the red pegasus got up shakily. "Yeah ,yeah whatever. So, this is Ms. Get off of my cloud?"

Rainbow Dash jerked her head back, not understanding how someone could be so arrogant on a first meeting basis. But, even if he did just meet her, he was going to see her attitude.

"Yep." She said sweetly. "So get off my cloud."

Midnight interrupted both of them, trying to say something to break the chain of daggers they were shooting at each other. "Bomb, don't you have something to do? Like flirt with your girlfriend?"

Rainbow Dash butted into the question, already trying to push his buttons. "Who's his girlfriend?"

Derpy flicked her ears happily, saying in her clumsy voice, "Trixie. Although, he told m-"

Bomb interrupted her quickly, a dangerous look sparking behind sky blue eyes. "Not your secret to tell Derp." He shot her a glance that Rainbow, Firefly, and Midnight almost caught.

But the sky blue pegasus was too busy muttering loudly under her breath. "Well, that explains a lot." Midnight Flame and Firefly Chaser slightly narrowed their eyes; well actually they just narrowed them, they were just trying to not narrow them.

"You got a problem with Trixie?" Firefly asked, a hidden threat layered deeply in her amethyst eyes. The sun shone on them with its new rays, making them spark with the magic she had ten times more.

The Loyalty element was about to respond when Soarin and Rapidfire came up, laughing at a joke with their windswept manes streaked back from the fast flying that they did. They stopped when they saw the girl pegasi.

Rapidfire grinned a dashing smile, shaking his fire colored mane. "Hello ladies." Soarin made a party face with a hoof pump after him. "Ready to rock the skies with tricks today?!"

Rainbow Dash slightly blushed, and could barely summon a speck of the amount of courage she had when she did a sonic rainboom. Only Soarin had that effect on her.

Firefly nodded with a friendly smile, and the fire maned Wonderbolt leaned forward, winking at her with charm. "And may I ask if you are competing ma'am?"

The night black female's smile faltered a little, and the sky blue pegasus didn't understand why she wasn't thrilled that a _Wonderbolt _of all ponies was flirting with her. Maybe she liked a different pony? Rainbow shook it off, and she could've cared less. _Soarin_ had talked to them.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that the rainbow pegasus didn't realize that Firefly had responded and Soarin and Rapidfire were gesturing towards Spitfire.

The small group flew an inch off the fluffy clouds and to the golden pegasus. She eyed her partners as they took their places next to her. Then the general announced to the competing pegasi. "Listen up competitors! This is a tournament. We will not be judging you. You will be competing against your fellow pegasi. There are three stadiums that we will be using, the Skyrise, Thor, and Hurricane. Schedules are posted outside them. DIS-MISSED!"

Firefly Chaser and Derpy Hooves wished luck to Midnight, and then civilly to Rainbow Dash as well before they went to take their places among the stands of Thor, where their friend was going to verse her first opponent.

As they settled on the cloud comfortably, Derpy yanked out her bag of peanuts and started munching on them loudly. She mumbled out between mouthfuls, "Too bad Lyra, Vinyl, and Trixie couldn't come." It sounded more like, "ptoo bwab leeerpa, vwynil, an twixie cwoulpn't com.", but Firefly knew how to speak Derpy eating mode.

"I know, but Lyra had to run her harp shop, Vinyl had her party to play for, and Trixie didn't seem in the mood for a trip to the clouds."she replied, trying to glance their friend out of the group of pegasi that were clumped together in their special dugout.

As Thunderlane and Flash Sentry dueled it out for next round, each bringing their warming up tricks to secure a spot later on, the gray and black pegasi chatted about the day's activities. Midnight Flame was going to verse Cloudchaser first, then hopefully move on.

"Up next, Midnight Flame verses Cloudchaser!"

Cheers rose up from the crowds, each bantering and chanting names repeatedly.

The warm spring breeze blew a heavy scent of strawberries and mist, greeting the competitors. Sun rays shone onto Midnight's night black mane shiningly, making the stars seem like they were actually glistening.

"MIDNIGT! MIDNIGHT! MIDNIGHT!" the two friends shout- chanted, hoof pumping the air and bouncing up and down on the cloud excitedly.

Their friend smiled championlike at the crowd of pegasi, lashing out the wings to her side in ready stance. Cloudchaser did the same. Then they started their tricks.

The lavender colored pegasus started with a series of barrel rolls through the sky, and the navy blue did a difficult pattern of dives and flips as fast as she could. Each were doing their best.

In a short five minutes, each pegasus was panting and stood in attention to the judging Wonderbolts, waiting for the results of their dedicated tricks.

After a minute, Spitfire raised herself up, the answer burning in her hawk-like eyes. She cleared her throat and announced in her harsh tone, "Midnight Flame will be moving on. Cloudchaser, you must have picked up all of your stuff and have moved out by noon, unless you want to watch and stay in the crowds. "

The crystal color maned pegasus blinked back tears, lowering her head with the bottom lip trembling. Firefly would've felt bad for her if she hadn't been cheering so hard for her friend.

Sure, it was the first round, but now she was in the semi-semi-semi-semi-semi-semi-semi finals!

Now the day was _really_ going to begin.

* * *

Lunch was muffins, ice tea, and more peanuts. Midnight refused to eat anything, being too excited to munch on even a peanut shell.

"C'mon Midni! You have to eat something!" Derpy and Firefly tried, and their friend sighed dramatically.

"FFFiiiinnneee." She drawled out, gulping down a muffin hastily. Then the pegasus bounced up excitedly, cheerfully stating, "I can't wait! The next round's the round till the semi finals!" She bounced up so hard, that she almost went flying into the rainbow fountain behind them.

Several other peagasi were munching around them with their friends and family as well, the noon sun warming their backs as they chatted happily on the puffy clouds. Some pegasi peered over the edges of the moist cushions, studying ponies below or playing tricks on them by dropping rainbow filled balloons.

Bomb came up to them, his sky blue eyes sharp and crystal clear as he navigated towards the gang. He mock sneered at Midnight, "Why hello _competition."_

Firefly widened her eyes with a _seriously? _look. "You're competing?"

The dark red male raised up his head defiantly. "Yep. Surprised Flashlight?"

The night black pegasus studied the glassy surface of the iced tea before raising her head up with frustration burning in her light purple eyes. "Bomb, we have to make Midnight _win! _Having double the competition doesn't help!"

Bomb tossed his head to the side, understanding her point but shrugging at the same time. "Oh well. She'll just have to be double as good."

The night black glared at him, and he rolled his eyes comically. "I'll purposely lose if I go up against her." They all visibly relaxed, and then finished their delicious lunch of salty peanuts, warm muffins, and smooth ice tea.

* * *

"Why do you think Trixie didn't come to see her boyfriend compete?" Firefly asked Derpy as they crossed back into the stands, flying up steadily as the rest of the crowd that they all had gotten used to in Thor.

The gray blue pegasus shrugged, her wide yellow eyes blinking as a pony flew a steep dive in the stadium. "Dunno. Maybe she just was in a bad mood?"

Firefly refocused on the ponies in front of them as they made their way to their cloud. "Wouldn't be the first time."

Her clumsy friend nodded vigorously as they settled back into the cloud, trying to get comfortable so they wouldn't be stiff for the night after they got back. But then she turned suspiciously to Firefly Chaser.

"Why do you wanna know about Trixie and Bomb?"

Firefly gave her the classic look of crush disgust, and spat out the words carefully, like not comprehending what Derp wanted her to admit. "Do you think I _like him?"_

The peanut munching pegasus shifted, not saying anything but looking at her expectedly.

"_NO!"_

Firefly's shout echoed up to and fro in the stands, causing many to tilt their heads toward the origin of the yell. She sheepishly lowered her head, but furiously whispered to her friend.

"You've knocked your head too many times Derpy."

The rest of the afternoon went fairly well, considering the minor points of negativity were Bomb getting beat out by Rainbow Dash, and Derpy running out of peanuts.

The Thor stadium had become like a home for the friends for the day. They rested on their duffle bags that they had brought stuffed full of food and power drinks for Midnight, and sometimes even took small shifts for taking naps. But both always were alert when their navy blue pegasus was in gear.

Finally at 7 o'clock at night, when the stadium had to turn on lanterns to light the way, the pegasi to go to the semi finals were being announced in all three of the stadiums.

Spitfire opened her muzzle to speak as she flew an inch upward from the judge's table, the bright lanterns shining on her while purple clouds floated overhead, but her navy blue maned partner stopped her, whispering with a smile on his face.

The golden general gave a look like she was being tortured, and then reluctantly gestured him forward. Soarin grinned widely and flew up as his friend sunk into her chair sullenly.

"AAnnndd, the final two for the finale arreeee…" he held a long pause, readying his posture for the crowd.

"RAINBOW DASH AND MIDNIGHT FLAME!"

Screams and cheers erupted everywhere, and the two lone pegasi on their bleacher cloud screeched and jumped up and down rapidly. Bomb barreled down to join them, having been dropping balloons on ponies.

Firefly grinned after another five minutes of shouting. It was time to give the mane six the first taste of what was coming.

**A/N: Lol this thing was wwwaaayyyy longer than I expected. Sorry if it dragged on and on , and sorry if it ended right at the finale. Oh well J Ps, I think I'm going to add chapter titles now.**


End file.
